


Was I Chosen For Something?

by ladyvix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvix/pseuds/ladyvix
Summary: When you live in the humdrum life of a blue collar worker, work an 8 hour shift of a job and see yourself going no further than you are how could you possibly believe that you are good at anything? What if you suddenly found yourself in a forest and in a glowing circle with a language you can't even tell is real or not?





	Was I Chosen For Something?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first original piece I've been working on and will update as inspiration strikes me. Thank you so much for checking it out and I really appreciate any critiques or feedback you may have!

I always thought that maybe I was good at one thing...one thing specifically that I hadn’t discovered yet! After all I was average at everything else I did, whether it was pursuing a job, playing a game, talking to other people. I always felt inadequate, someone not worth the time of others. So how is it that I find myself in the middle of a picturesque forest, sitting in what looks to be some fantasy summoning circle!?

I looked down to check if anything else had changed, but I was still wearing my jeans, a pair of black shin high boots, and a simple graphic Tee with a black sweatshirt jacket. My smart phone was in my hands and my hair was still the same color. I checked my face in the selfie camera just to make sure nothing else was different, but nope still the same old average looks of a green eyed dirty blonde haired girl! The thing that was different was my surroundings only!!

I surveyed the area around me and it seemed like a generic fantasy forest setting, not even really in the middle of a clearing or anything. The glowing circle I was sitting on seemed to have some words written on it as it glowed, but it certainly wasn’t in any language I could read! Maybe it was runes for all I knew! All I knew was I was somewhere where I wasn’t before.

Last thing I could remember was sitting down on a park bench, I had taken a walk in my park and was just taking a rest from the sun. I was checking my phone for new spam emails to delete, cus I just hate when they pile up, and then all of the sudden I was blinded by a bright light and next thing I knew here I was in a beautiful forest.

If I was summoned like something out of a fantasy show, shouldn’t there have been people around me to welcome me? Why was I in the middle of nowhere with no one to be seen? Nothing made sense, unless someone was playing a cruel trick, in which case I don’t think I truly knew someone who would even go this far! One thing was certain though, I needed to gain some bearing here and that meant standing up for one and walking around.

As soon as I stood onto my feet and dusted myself off, only a little, I pocketed my phone into my purse. It was probably safer there than in my pocket, of which I had only two, because female front pockets just DON’T EXIST FOR SOME REASON! Anyway, I took two steps forward to the edge of the glowing circle on the ground, it was glowing a bright red….as if that was supposed to mean something to me. Depending on the novel it could mean it was demon magic, or maybe someone with fire affinity, or maybe red was the just color of which their mana would maifest. Regardless of the reason it didn’t matter, for I took one more step forward.

This time something happened. As I tried to step outside the glowing magic circle, I collided with what seemed to be a barrier, nothing shocked me, but more like there was an invisible wall in front of me. I put my hand out to touch it and it was solid….it almost felt like glass, smooth and fragile. Maybe if I pushed hard enough I could break it…..and just like that I felt like it shattered, this wall that held me in there was gone and I fell forward slightly, catching myself by stepping one foot forward. As soon as that barrier was gone the circle faded and I was left in this forest to figure out what exactly was going on.

Well first things first, even though I know for a fact it's a lost cause, might as well check to see if I’m in service. As soon as I go into my purse for my phone I can hear something stirring...well not stirring per say, but something moved near me. Maybe someone was watching me in that cage and now that I was out they weren’t happy? I looked around freezing my position to maybe not startle whomever it could be any further….if it was possible to do that. Then again my senses could be tricking me, cause I’ve never been that good at hearing to notice if someone was moving nearby. That’s it! I’m paranoid as hell and my mind is simply playing tricks on me!

I would have believed that and continue to grab for my phone if it wasn’t for the fact that out of a nearby tree fell a figure straight on top of me. Down I went face first into the grass, unable to even see who had done that to me. All I knew was that it hurt! Also that they should probably get off me. They didn’t get off me and in fact as I lifted my head to say something or well do anything, they grabbed me and covered my mouth, whispering “Shhhh” next to my ear.

I then could hear a ton of footsteps nearby, these were much more heavy cause I knew how that sounded for some reason. Rather than worrying about who was still on top of me, I felt more concerned about being found by those footsteps. I laid there waiting as I heard the footsteps search around, not talking just silence…...until the footsteps had faded.

My mouth was released from this random person’s hand and they got off of me, I sighed in relief not exactly knowing why I did such a thing though. I started getting myself off the ground when all of the sudden the hand that covered my mouth was on my waist and next thing I knew a second hand was under my thighs and I was confronted with the person who had landed on me, now carrying me!


End file.
